


cUp NoOdLeS

by ChrisAndCompany



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gladio has an Addiction, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Noctis, To Cup Noodles, cup noodles - freeform, mama ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAndCompany/pseuds/ChrisAndCompany
Summary: Basically a collection of one-shots giving a glimpse into how the chocobros give Ignis heart attacks because of their nutritional choices.
Kudos: 9





	cUp NoOdLeS

At the familiar sound of tarp being moved, Ignis turns to watch Noctis crawl into the tent not even a second after Gladio gets it standing. In his defense, they had been stuck in the Crestholm Channels much longer than anticipated. Both the winding paths and multiple blended levels had left them reeling to remember which direction they had came from, which led to more daemon encounters than they would’ve liked. At the thought, he just barely holds back a comment about shoes in the tent, turning to the portable kitchen to clean up the remnants of Gladio’s latest act of treason; Cup noodles. How he had managed to get the cups filled with boiling water as Ignis was double checking their supply of curatives was beyond him, but here he is, collecting discarded paper lids and plastic wrap. As he reaches for the offending empty cups, a hand snakes out and grabs them first.  


“Wouldn’t want ya having a heart attack reading those nutrition labels, now would we?” The semi-sarcastic jab tugs at the corner of Ignis’ mouth, partially caused by both annoyance and amusement. Straightening his back out, he lets out a small sigh, pushing his frames up his nose.  


“It doesn’t hurt to be aware of what *filth* you’re putting into your body,” he coughs around the word ‘filth’, although Gladio catches it nonetheless, “and besides, it’s not like I’ve memorized that a single serving of those atrocities contains over 1160mg of sodium, which, in case you weren’t aware, is well beyond 50% of the daily recommended value.” His eyes narrow in disgust as he watches Gladio shrug off the information with an amused chuckle. Looking back to his counter space, he plops down the trash he had picked up and brushes off his shirt, crossing his arms.  


“Well, as long as you’re in the mood to prevent the sudden onset of cardiac arrest on my part, you can finish up here.” Ignis turns, not waiting for a response, leaving his shoes by the opening of the tent before crouching to pass though. In their absence, Prompto has moved across the floor to lay next to Noctis, who in turn, has sprawled over his friend. Their usual sleeping arrangements abandoned for tonight, the advisor makes his way to the far right, tossing Gladio’s pillow to the side and pulling his own over. How Noctis finds that sleeping position comfortable is beyond Ignis, but all he knows, is that the position comes with some horrid snoring, and he hasn’t quite forgiven the shield yet. The larger man will just have to take one for the team tonight. His glasses carefully set to the side, Ignis lies against the fabric covering the tarp flooring, eyes trained on a frayed thread in the ceiling. He’s never been one to lose sleep over something so trivial, but something about his complete disregard for basic nutrition grinds his gears in a way that’s gonna leave him with a permanent crease in his brow. With the act of treachery running through his mind, he barely registers the sound of a body settling next to him.


End file.
